


Hogwarts: Unleashing The Hidden Adventure

by xxBlueLysrielxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Butterbeer, F/M, Fifth Year, Fourth Year, Gay, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, Love, M/M, Qudditch, Second year, Seventh year, Smut, Third Year, Wands, Witches, Wizards, bxb - Freeform, gxg, powers, sixth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBlueLysrielxx/pseuds/xxBlueLysrielxx
Summary: A story of four unique students from different houses who unlock mysteries and prove that some students, even with four different personalities, can eventually become as one.A story wherein Astrid, Skyrose, Blair, and Violet showcases an exciting and worthwhile friendship in which no one can ever imagine. Not only that but in this story you're about to witness extraordinary adventures that consists of these four. Telling everyone that no matter how you have so many differences and outlooks on life as long as you have your friends and you stick together, no one will break you apart.Though, the questions are, despite the friendship will they ever accomplish the tasks that where given to them? How can they balance the times they hang-out if they were in different houses? or worse, what if someone crossed their ways and they may not see each other again?The worst is yet to come but can these four girls, students at Hogwarts be able to cross different roads, overcome obstacles, and faithfully, still be with each other through out their third year on Hogwarts?





	1. NOTE

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyss, so this is actually my first time! I hope you like it! Be free to comment and leave kudos <3

Hey fellow wizards and witches. I've come to get your attention because—

OKAY I SOUND LIKE MCGONAGALL OKAY LET ME REWIND

Hi guys so since I've got your attention. I must say that this is slash fanfiction might as well be a fantasy fiction. ((obviously))

Anyway, there might be drarry and some gay ships *ehem ehem* so if you're against it or you don't like it please LEAVETHISBOOKALONEORIWILLBURNYOUINTHEGOBLETOFFIYAHIFYOUAREAHOMOPHOBICBITCHYOUHEARME?!?!?!

~~~~~~~

Just like what I've said. There isn't plenty of it, this story focuses on the girls' lives and their adventures during their stay in Hogwarts.

I might've been inspired by the game Hogwarts Mystery.......................

 

Oh and btw, it's not really a full Harry Potter history or descrption. I changed it up a bit since I wanted it to be different than what Jk Rowling wrote so yea.

 

So Goodluckkk and I hope you like it!


	2. Prologue

Third Person's POV

"It has come to my attention that you, my lovely and credible students shall accomplish this task I am going to give to you." Professor McGonagall said. "You four have the capacity to do this task and I have my full trust on you that you will not fail. If you do, I know that you'll call each other for help. Now, are you girls ready to really know why you're here?"

All of them looked at one another. Talking to each one's mind if they're ready to face this challenge their Professor entrusted them to. A girl from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All of them thinking if this was the adventure they were looking for. "Yes, we're ready to face the task, Professor." Astrid replied.

"As long as we have each other, I know we can do it." Sky reassured.

"We do have what it takes, right?" Blair said.

Violet smiled, "Let's get this over with, Professor, what is the task?"

McGonagall smiled at them but you can see at her eyes that she was proud of those girls standing infront of her. "I want you to find and unlock these mysteries."

As she shoved a map and potrait to these young girls, they couldn't believe their eyes. "Adventures in Hogwarts."

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Where it all started

It all started with a group of four young children. One of them was called Skyrose, and to her, magic was something peculiar. As she wasn't exposed to such 'magic', it was quite unusual for her since she literally has no idea what Hogwarts or being a witch is all about. She didn't even know that she could even be a part of the magical world, but she woild never have guessed that, in a way, she already was a part of it. She only dreamt of it, thinking that it would never be possible. Still, she believed, because thinking those thoughts made her happy.

She was thirteen now, learning everything she was supposed to know at school. Things like cooking, doing math, and occasionally, sitting around doing nothing. It was in those moments that she really thought of the future, and she felt something missing. As if part of her needed something that can complete her broken personality. Not until, three extraordinary and cheerful girls came into her life. It was a surprise, knowingly they were all related to magic and one of them was simply bats her team. In their so called, 'girl group' there's a girl whose sweet, smart, brave, and cunning. Sometimes there can be a mixed of attitudes for who knows what's the reason. These four girls long lived to be in the magical world. Skyrose eventually knew about Hogwarts. It's like a news flash to her, persuading her to try and believe in magic. Not the kind of magic where you fake it, with funny hats, and suits and ties. No, it is where you use your wands. You cast a spell. Wherein people call you, a 'witch'. It was somehow the two girls dream, let's say two of them was a witch. A pureblood we must say. Skyrose and her friends suddenly clicked. As if they were combined for some reason. There will always have a day for stories to be told. Especially about Hogwarts, it was soon finalized that two of her friends could've been there if it wasn't for some reason.

 

One day, they were in Blair's place, doing a project. "Hey, guys! Come here! I wanna share you all about Hogwarts. Where my parents came from?" Blair said to them. She was Skyrose's best friend perhaps the smartest among their grade level.

 

**Blair Laryane James, 11 years old and a pure-blood. She was living in the muggle world for her parents doesn't want her to forcefully feel the presence of magic. They don't want her to feel greedy or proud. They want her to live a normal teenage life. The time will come wherein she'll be destined to go and study at Hogwarts. In which, Blair thought. She does know almost everything about Hogwarts (some say she's like Hermione Granger) but she doesn't believe it. She just shares her knowledge to her friends. Also, it was somehow devastating knowing that she kept on receiving letters from Hogwarts indicating she must study there, but unfortunately she can't. Also, it was somehow devastating knowing that she kept on receiving letters from Hogwarts indicating she must study there, but unfortunately she can't There was also the time wherein a lot of letters came in. Swooning all over Blair and she felt happy. However, her aunts and uncles didn't let her have that happiness.**

 

"You know, I do wish we can all study there. Even though the two of you are already a pure-blood." Skyrose explained.

 

 **Skyrose Blue Calvert, 13, a half-blood. She really doesn't know anything about magic or even those wands. She just knew when Blair came to her life. Then, for a minute there, she witnessed wands lying around her parents room. Her mom was in fact a wizard. Skyrose pleaded her mother to let her know about magic. She wanted to experience it plus, with some butterbeers and plentiful of foods she can't help but wonder all about Hogwarts. Though, just like Astrid and Blair, she wasn't able to go there or at least know it. In short, her parents doesn't agree with magical worlds. Plus the fact that she was very new to this kind of feeling.**  

 

" It'll be really nice. Casting spells, flying using a broomstick, and oh! What do you call it? Uhm, brotherbeer? Oh no, uhm, ah! Butterbeer. I remember Violet letting us taste one of those. My mom used to give me that, but I think it tastes better in your world." Astrid said.

 

**Astrid Athena Gray, 12 years old, a muggle born. She barely knew anything about Hogwarts or even magic. She sometimes thinks it's unbelievable but when Blair and Skyrose came she suddenly had a glimpse of hope. The sad part is, one of her friends, Violet. Called her a "mud-blood" for she has no relation to the wizards or witches. Still, they became friends because Violet apologized and showed her what it's like in a magical world. With that experience, Astrid finally became aware that she wanted to be a witch. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how to convince her parents or how on Earth can she go to Hogwarts? It's unlikely for Blair and Violet to fly Skyrose and her to Hogwarts, right? Moreover, it's like they all shared a "parental" problem.**

 

"I do wish we can go there! You'll meet the golden trio! Hermione, Harry, and Ron! Ohhh, and that cutie Malfoy "I do wish we can go there! You'll meet the golden trio! Hermione, Harry, and Ron! Ohhh, and that cutie Malfoy." Violet stated.

 

**Violet Wednesday McAdams, 12 years old also a pure-blood. She was a bully to Astrid before but she later on apologized. She got that arrogant attitude from Draco Malfoy, they're friends though. She and Blair were friends first here on the muggle world until they both sensed they're both purebloods. And everything went by quickly.**

 

Blair made friends with Skyrose while Violet made friends with Astrid. They met in Eaton School and suddenly they became a group of friends. Neither were ready or expecting this to happen. It's very unlikely, especially for Skyrose and Astrid for they have no idea about magical worlds. It's actually a good thing Blair and Violet came into their lives.

 

"Whatever, Violet. You know, I do wish we can all go study and be there. Wouldn't it be fun? Staying in each others dorms or casting spells just like Astrid said. Also! You both can make us feel like it, right?" Sky dreamed.

 

"Yeah, it's true. Hogwarts is a wonderful place, it's like really your second home. Unlike here in the muggle world." Violet stated, "Not that I don't like it here, it's just I want to experience and do magic. Just like what we've been doing everytime my family goes there."

 

"Good for you though, what about me? And Sky? How can we be able to reach out with you if ever you studied in Hogwarts? It'll be a shame missing out those adventures while we are stuck here doing lame homeworks." Astrid said.

 

"There's a huge chance we all can go there. Trust me, Hermione is a muggle born yet, she's the wisest and smartest witch. Also, with you guys believing in Hogwarts, it can be possibly you'll go there too!" Blair cheered them up.

 

"I hope so, I really want to be a witch without my parents forbidding me to." Sky slumped back on her chair. "Did you guys ever received a letter you guys are saying?" She said referring to her pureblood friends.

 

"I had one, but you know the story why." Blair replied, "How about you, Vi?"

 

"Yeah, same story on why I can't be there. Blah blah you're too immature blah blah you cannot handle magic properly. Those stupid nagging." Violet rolled her eyes.

 

"At least you guys had one." Astrid said bitterly, "When can we all have the letter? I am so eager to go to Hogwarts."

 

Skyrose sat beside Astrid and hugged her, "We'll have ours soon. Let's just believe."

 

"Yeah, c'mon let's just finish this homework." Blair reminded them.

 

"You already did, Blair." Astrid rolled her eyes.

 

This was Skyrose lived for, even though it's a bit weird to hang out with people who could kill you in an instant but she trusts these three girls. There will always a glimpse of hope in her mind that all of them may go to Hogwarts. Whether their parents like it or not. Who would've miss a chance studying there, right?

 

"Hey! Y'all can hang-out later at the secret room?" Violet suggested.

 

"Sure thing. I just hope my dad won't mind me not going home early." Sky said.

 

"Ugh, if you guys can cast a spell, why not instantly finish this homework? Or probably set school on fire." Astrid whined.

 

"First of all, we cannot do that." Violet argued with her. "Second, we are not used to casting magic. We don't even have our own wands for pete's sake! Do you really listen to our every day conversations?" She rolled her eyes.

 

"She's right, even though we're not studying in Hogwarts, we can't use magic especially here on your world. And yes, you need a wand to cast a spell." Blair explained.

 

Skyrose sighed, "I hope we all have these letters! Being here sucks! I mean, who wouldn't want things to get easier?"

 

"Jeez, Sky. Don't you ever wonder that we all want what you're thinking?" Violet started, sometimes she can really become a bitch. "Let's just get this over with."

 

They all agreed. This was basically Skyrose's life and also of her friends. They go to school, study, do projects, stay at one's house and talk about Hogwarts. It's like a cycle and they're really getting bored. Time have passed and they all went to their usual place.

 

The secret garden, it's where they hang-out and talk about things people like them won't believe. Skyrose was the one to take them there. Since then, it was their hideaway. "Do you guys ever think that one day, when we have our letters, we can go rome around and go on adventures?" Astrid started a conversation.

 

In their group, she was always curious about things. Just by being a muggle-born it do explains a lot of her attitude. Either she'll stress out about it or go with the flow. Sky was most probably close with her. They both share the same feeling towards having magic into their lives.

 

"I also think about that. I mean, we all do like adventures, right?" Violet said. She was the most experienced when it comes to the magical world. Her parents let her knew everything about it. Plus, she's friend with someone namely, Draco Malfoy. Sky and Astrid doesn't know him. Perhaps, they will when they got the chance to see him or better go to where they came from.

 

"Yeah, but what if we all got a letter? We'll all be sorted into houses. I wonder where I'll be." Blair said.

 

"Houses? What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

 

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. There are four houses in Hogwarts. You'll be sorted by a sorting hat. According to what Blair said," Sky explained. "You'll be sorted depending on what attitude or traits you have. If you're brave, Then, you'll go with Gryffindor. If you're clever, Then, you'll go with Ravenclaw. If you're ambitious, Then, you'll go with Slytherin and lastly, if you're loyal, Then, you'll go with Hufflepuff. It's kinda cool." She smiled, "There's a lot more traits."

 

"Woah, I bet I'll be in Slytherin. I can be with Draco! And Pansy! That'll be great." Violet dreamly said.

 

"Of Course you'll go there, based on your attitude." Astrid teased her.

 

"Hey! Not all Slytherins are bad! Don't you dare underestimate my house!" Violet acted childly. 

 

They just laughed at her. "I was just kidding! Chill! I bet I'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Astrid said.

 

"I can be in Ravenclaw! Or Hufflepuff, who knows?" Sky claimed.

 

"I know or should I say I believe that I'll be in Ravenclaw." Blair said.

 

"Wait, if we're all sorted into different houses, how can we hang-out? Isn't there different dorms?" Astrid asked once more.

 

"Yeah, we can schedule our meet-ups. In the great hall we can see each other. Also, in the Three Broomsticks!" Violet said, "Though, I'm not sure if we can all be there together."

 

"It'll be hard, there will be people who wants to hang-out with us. I just hope if we got there. No one will leave." Sky said.

 

They all went silent. Sky was right, it will be hard if ever the time comes. What if they all got into four houses. How can they meet each other without getting caught or judged? It'll be shame ignoring them. Sky was indeed eager to get it all together, no matter what happens. They'll go to Hogwarts as one and they'll leave Hogwarts as one. She hopes that it'll be possible once they get there. Especially, when they all got a few friends.

 

"What about we make a promise? Four plus Four, Forever More?" Violet stated.

 

She reached out her hand. Everyone did they same, "Four plus Four, forever more!" They all recited.

 

"If that time comes guys? Let's stick together, okay? We'll be a great team. " Blair smiled.

 

Silence came and they all stared into nothingness. Until, a phone call was heard. "Hello?" It was Sky's phone.

 

 _ **"Where are you young lady? It's 6pm and where have you been? Come home at once!**_ " The call was ended.

 

"I'm guessing that was your dad." Violet stated.

 

Sky shrugged and she wasn't ready to go home. "I think I need to go but I don't want to go," She placed her face on her hands. "Why's life so complicated here."

 

The three girls just stared at her. They knew what was she going through. As if, all things are on her shoulder. Bringing her down, they can't help but feel sorry for her.

 

"It's gonna be okay, if they scold you again. Call us, we'll be outside in an instant." Blair tried cheering her up.

 

"We'll bring medics and ladder, in case." Astrid laughed which made Sky laugh too.

 

"God, I hate this. Thanks, guys. You guys are always the one who keeps on adjusting every moment." Sky said.

 

"It's fine and besides, you're always there for us when we need you. Every single day actually." Astrid said matter of factly.

 

"Right. Go, twin color!" Violet hugged Sky.

 

They all ended their conversations after Sky left. They all knew what was going to happen yet, neither would want to think about it nor fix it. It's how it is, especially for Skyrose. Everyone was having trouble in the means of their parents. It was something they can't fix. It's like their fate depends on them that if they don't like your decision, you won't be able to receive gratitude or help from them. Moreover, the group of friends weren't ready to face all their "parental" problems. They just can't. Fortunately, they can try. Especially, in the time of Skyrose Blue along with her friends. Things will be hard when you've got a lot of people guarding you away from the future you want to achieve. ~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first Hogwarts AU and I'm really looking forward to finish this book the way I wanted it. Anyway, I may not be the only one who'll write this story. However, one of.my Bestfriend will edit this story.
> 
> Along with a few notes. I want y'all to know that this is an AU. We'll not follow ALL rules of Hogwarts and we will NOT plagiarize Jk Rowling's work. This is our own work, if you don't understand a reference kindly PM me for answers.
> 
> Hope you'll get along with our four main characters. Also, Skyrose will be the point of view, but we'll also do for the other. Maybe a sequel? Who knows?
> 
> Another reminder, please give comments and suggestions!! It will surely help!
> 
> Continue reading my fellow readersss


	4. Life Sucks

There wasn't a time wherein Sky wasn't scolded. Every day, they'll argue with her about hanging out with her friends. She was forbidden actually because they believed that her friends are bad influences. Plus, Sky was almost legal to go to Hogwarts yet, her parents doesn't want to let her go.

 

In their world, once you reach at the age of 11–15, you can transfer to Hogwarts and live in with your friends. It's more like a dorm, but every third to fourth week of the month you're still required to go home to your parents. It's not like when you're 18. This time it was different and quite new.

 

Once, Sky turned 13 she can go to Hogwarts and live somewhere else. Yet, her parents still forbids her. They want her to stick with them until she reached 18 but that wasn't the problem. On Skyrose's view, she hates it. She hates it here on her parents house. Everything is forbidden, everything is stolen, everything is just plain old boring. They wouldn't let her live a life that is worthwhile. Unlike her friends, she's always stuck here.

 

Unfortunately, after the conversation she had with her friends, it makes the scenario a lot more worse.

 

When she got home from their secret garden. There was a  _thamp!_ That was heard on her white face. She was slapped. Her cheeks became red in an instant and she looked at him.

"Where were you?! Did you go with them again? What did I told you!" He said to her and once more greeted by a slap.

 

"Calm down, Vad. Don't hurt her." Her mom was a bit of against violation. Still, she was a bit strict.

 

Sky can feel the tension between her and his dad. There's nothing new. She'll always go home with a greeting like this. Not like a normal parent would do. "Answer me you filth!"

 

"Why would I answer with a question that you wouldn't be bothered believing in?" Sky replied and again, slapped her other cheek.

 

"So, now you're being stubborn? What the hell did I forget to teach you? When will you change huh?" He grabbed the chin of Sky and looked straight in her eye. "You're fucking worthless, you won't be accepted in Hogwarts. You understand?"

 

Sky was getting more and more pissed. She can't handle things this way anymore. "You will never change! Stop this! Why can't you understand me! Mom! Why won't you help me! I hate you! I hate all of you!" Tears were now visible on her face.

 

She escaped and ran towards her room but was stopped. She was caught, there was no more time to escape. "Where the fuck are you going, lady? I'm not done talking to you! You're fucking worthless you know that? Stay away from your friends!!! Stay here and listen to me!" and he slapped her once again. He grabbed hold of Sky's hair real tight.

 

"Let go of me! You're not a father! Mom help me!" Sky was now red and her face is flushed. She has nowhere to escape. "Please..."

 

"Stop that, Vad! That's our daughter! Give her to me." Her mom defended her.

 

"No, I won't. What now huh? You're gonna defend this stupid daughter of yours?" He finally let go of her hair. In which, Sky fell down. Her mother quickly carried her.

 

"Yes, I will. Calm down, Vad. God!" She pushed him and grabbed Sky's hand. "Leave her to me, Sky, C'mon." Her mom ushered her to come but she refused.

 

"No!" She let go of her hands. "I won't come with you. Sorry, Mom. Leave me alone!" She ran to her room. She locked it up and went to her secret wall.

 

That secret wall is the gate away from all her problems and worries. When she was a child, this part of the wall was glowing especially in times when she was crying or when she needed something to lean on. When she went to that wall it suddenly opened up and revealed a beautiful room. With all the things that made Skyrose happy. She wasn't open with magic back then. Still, that wall was the thing she valued the most.

 

She asked her mom about it. In which, she was the one who casted it. Her mom knew what she was going through, she just can't force herself to help her especially when her dad gets in the way. The wall lights up only if Sky was crying or whenever her mom wants to assure her if she was okay. It might be impossible but when you have love and magic in one's home whether you cast it or believe in it. It'll come true.

 

This day was another day the wall lit up again. Sky stared at it, doesn't know if she should come inside. She argued with herself because she knew her mom might find her there. Though, she was the reason why she's still alive right now and breathing. Finally, Sky decided to come to the wall again.

 

She said a few words that she needed for her to open the wall. " _Ophicius Alohocristify Maximas."_

 

The wall cracked open and it revealed an image of, "Hogwarts."

 

She cannot believe it. It showed the thing she loved the most, Hogwarts. She took a step and was met by a furry puppy. "Arf arf." it said.

 

She can't help but pick up the puppy. It was weird for how can a puppy be inside a wall? Though, it is believed that this was pure magic. She didn't care less, she was happy. She looked around and saw three people she loved.

 

Standing at one side was Astrid, Blair, and Violet. They were wearing robes with three different color combinations. They were holding wands and they were laughing together. Sky was stunned, those robes... Those were the robes from Hogwarts, does this thing makes anything sense? Then, all of a sudden. There's another girl walking through, she was white, she also has a robe and a wand.

 

 

 

 

**She was her.**

 

 

 

The dream she wanted was shown. Inside this wall wherein everything that makes her happy is hidden there. Unfortunately, those imaginations didn't last long. The puppy, the scene of Hogwarts, even her friends were gone. She closed her eyes and smiled, this was what she wanted. This wall gave her the peace she needs. If only she can be here every day, she will.

 

 

She opened up her eyes and there it was, a comfy place to cry on and dreamthe things she wanted. She sat there and tried to think of all the things everyone did.

 

 

She remembers the scenes a while ago, she touched her cheek and it was a bit painful. Good thing, there's a lot of supplies in this room. She instantly cried when she realized everything about her life. She has a sappy life. She can neither stay happy nor stay sad. Still, she was happy. Her mom finally making a move and she has her friends.

 

 

 

 

_**Friends.** _

 

 

 

She forgot about calling them if it happens. She went out that wall and closed it. She also whispered a short message that hopefully will be received by her mother. As a sign of thanks.

 

 

She called them and when they answered, there was a  _tick_! Outside her window.

 

 

 

**They were already there.**

 

 

 

She opened the window and saw them all goofy. "Come down!" Astrid ushered her.

 

"Hold on." Sky replied.

 

She looked around and grabbed the things she needed. She wasn't coming home today. Not ready to face them. She left a note and went down with her friends.

 

"I knew it happened. I had a mini anxiety." Blair said and hugged Sky. "You okay?"

 

"Omg, you're cheek! He slapped you? Poor child." Violet hugged her and softly caressed her cheek.

 

"It's fine, guys. Let's just go before we get caught." Sky said and they ran for their lives.

 

Leaving the problems behind...

\----------

"Where are we going exactly?" Violet asked.

 

"Somewhere..." Sky replied.

 

They were quiet lost, they don't know where they are going. All of them was thinking a lot of scenarios inside one's head. Especially, two of them.

 

They found a place to sit on. They rested for a while, the place was deserted. Besides, it was 8 pm. No one will be there in this time. No one was speaking, they just felt the peace of their surroundings. Sky and Astrid was seating beside each other as well as Violet and Blair.

 

"Is my cheek still red?" Sky asked, breaking the tension.

 

They nodded, Sky exhaled. "You know, you weren't the only one." Astrid said.

 

She looked at Astrid and she lifted her sweater. "I got a bit beaten up too."

 

They all had sad faces. They don't know what to do. Violet and Blair went to them and hugged them. "It's gonna be okay, guys." Blair said.

 

"I'm tired of this, so freaking tired of this drama. Do you guys think I should just follow them? I shouldn't be here with you. I should be there facing everything but here I am, being a worthless fucker. Aren't you mad at me for always bringing you away from your own family, always counting on you?" Sky broke down.

 

"You guys should be mad at us, we've done so much problems in your lives. Without us? You could be in Hogwarts, having fun. Casting spells and living your own lives. But, look? You all are here. Sacrificing them just for us." Astrid said.

 

Astrid and Sky was tired. They were already giving up. They had no chance at all. All of a sudden, Sky was crying. Astrid was shouting between her hands.

 

"No, this is what we want. We're friends, aren't we? This what friends do to each other. We weren't here for no reason. If we weren't here, Sky would kill herself. You, will climb up that tree and eventually will fall down." Violet stated. "We're here to protect you."

 

"Why? We are not worth it. You all are pure bloods with magic in one's blood. You shouldn't be friends with us." Sky was starting to doubt everything.

 

"We care. That's it." Blair said. "Don't think or doubt everything. We can do this together."

 

"I hope so, I-I We! Can't do this anymore. " Astrid said.

 

"Yes you can. Stop it, don't go home." Violet said.

 

"How? They'll eventually find us." Sky said.

 

"Live with us, let's wait and see. We'll be here for you. Just stay strong." Blair decided.

 

"What!?" Astrid and Sky said.

 

Violet and Blair stood up. "We talked about this. If one or two of us got kicked out or get hurt by their family. One of you will live with us. That's happening right now. " Violet started.

 

"But what about-" Astrid was cut off.

 

"Damn it! Stop thinking bad scenarios! We're doing this for you. This decision is final. If you're parents finds you, then go. We won't stop them from taking you away from us but that doesn't mean we won't fight for you. We're on your side. We will protect you." Violet said.

 

Those words caught Astrid and Sky off guard. They knew she was right. They talked about it and they all agreed with it. Who knows what would happen, right? They'll just send them a text message. For them to not worry that much.

 

"Trust us. Who knows? We all get to have our letters. It's almost the end of August. And the train leaves at September 1. When I had a letter it came at the end of August." Blair said.

 

"Fine, let's go." Sky said. She didn't argue more.

 

"Wow, so now you're agreeing." Violet joked.

 

"Then, no thanks! I'm going home." Sky said.

 

"Heeyy! I was kidding!" Violet said.

 

They all laughed. "So, I'll go with Violet and you'll go with Blair." Astrid said to Sky.

 

Sky nodded, "Yep, wait. We don't have clothes."

 

"We can handle it." Blair said.

 

Astrid and Sky finally felt the love of their friends. This was very unusual to some. Yet, this made them very happy. They found their real friends. "Okay." Sky said.

 

"Thank you... We can't do this without you guys." Astrid said.

 

It's true, it's possible both of them would've given up if it weren't for Violet and Blair. They owe their life to them. "Yeah, thank you. Love you all." Sky said and reached them for a group hug.

 

Everyone obliged and they all felt the overwhelming feeling of one's care and love. In which, Sky and Astrid never felt before. "It's funny though. I'm the oldest and a bit wisest but look, you're giving me the 'listen to me and don't think negative things' attitude."

 

They laughed at Sky's comment. "If we don't, who will? Duh." Violet stated.

 

They don't want this day to end. Eventually, they were supposed to go home.

 

Blair was with Sky and Violet was with Astrid. This was fun for they will be with their best friends. 

 

Fortunately, everything will work out fine for this four best of friends. Hopefully, they will have the best time of their lives.

••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~~~~•~~~


	5. New Times

It was August 20 and the four young girls were living in a small apartment near the house of Blair. After the encounter of Astrid's and Sky's parents, they all decided to stick together. It was very hard indeed. For they were doing all the chores such as doing the dishes, washing their clothes, cooking their own food, and cleaning up rooms. It was a good thing that Blair's mother let them be by themselves.

Violet's parents were keeping an eye on them. They paid the bills along with the grandmother of Astrid and mother of Skyrose. They all agreed for they knew what will happen if they all went home. As for the four young girls, things got better. They had each other. Even though they bickered a lot they managed to keep up and stay strong. Perhaps, the love they had for each other was stronger than the problems they had.

They always have the time to talk about their dreams, Hogwarts. For now, they got home from school and one of them is nervous to say the good news. "Guys? Can you help me with this?" Astrid called them.

They did some projects. After some time, Blair wasn't herself. Skyrose noticed that and somehow she managed to confront her. "Blair? Do you have a sec?"

Blair knew she was going to be confronted. Though, she knew she couldn't lie to her best friend. So, they went to their shared room. There were two rooms at the apartment: one for the both of them and one for Astrid and Violet. They somehow decorated it and it looked really good.

The wall was a mixture of all types of blue. On one side of the wall wherein Sky's bed is placed are full of pictures and posters. On the side of Blair's bed is full of paintings and also posters. Those posters are all about their favourite bands and t.v. shows.

They went inside and sat on bed. "Is there something bothering you?" Sky asked.

Blair was really hiding something. She doesn't want to lie but if they found out. They'll be mad or perhaps they won't understand but given the situation. She'll just tell Sky first, her best friend. "Not really, I am just afraid of something."

Afraid? Sky thought. What was the thing she was so afraid of? "What is it? Don't ya worry, mate."

Blair stared at nothingness. She's still deciding whether to tell her or not. "Come on, Blair. I won't judge you." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Blair looked up and gathered all the courage she could get. "Sky, I think-" She was cut off when the doorbell rings.

Astrid and Violet went inside and stated to be quiet. They have codes when someone will go and visit them. For now, they all went to door. Since, Violet was a lot taller than the rest. She peeked at the door hole and was shocked on what she saw. "Who is it?" Sky asked.

Violet covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't expected it. "Oh, God."

Astrid, Sky, and Blair looked at one another. They were really confused. Astrid gathered up her courage and peeked through the hole. "What the-"

Blair suddenly tensed. Violet and Astrid were now looking at her. Now, they knew. "What the hell is going on here?" Sky loses her patience.

She doesn't know why two of her friends were shocked and looking directly at her best friend. She needs to know the truth. As she was about to go peek at the door hole, Blair grabbed her hand. "Don't be mad at me." She whispered.

Sky was still confused. She looked at Astrid and Violet. They weren't mad or disappointed either. In a way, they are shocked. As if they've seen a killer. As she looked at the hole, she was indeed taken aback.

There was an owl.

Not an ordinary owl but an owl with a letter between it's mouth.

She opened the door and instantly the owl went inside. The owl dropped the letter in front of Blair and suddenly left without any further notice. Sky closed the door and just looked at the letter lying on the floor. "Aren't you gonna pick that up?"

Blair shot her head up and looked at the girls. As much as she doesn't believe it, she can't help but feel guilty of having one. "Guys..." Blair trailed off.

Sky wasn't angry, she was indeed happy for her best friend but she can't help but feel helpless. As for Astrid, she was really in shock. With her mouth open wide and her fingers trembling. Violet, was already back from reality. Yet, you can see in her eyes she was devouring the letter. "Just pick it up." Sky said and looked at her.

Blair was a bit teary-eyed. Before she can even tell Sky, the stupid owl just went straight in there not letting her be the first one to tell them. She picked it up, "To: Blair Laryane James. From, Hogwarts."

When they heard those words, they looked at Blair. They wanted to hear it.

 

 

 

**Dear Ms. James,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.**

  
**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy** **Headmistress**

 

After she read it out loud. Blair stared at them, waiting for their reaction. "Y'all, I am so-" 

 

"We're proud of you!" The three girls reached out and hugged Blair. Even their eyes can't believe what they saw.

 

"So, you're not mad?" Blair asked. 

 

"Of course we aren't! Why would we? You've been longing for that letter." Astrid exclaimed. 

 

"I'm definitely gobsmacked! Oh this is so wicked!" Sky said.

 

"Bitch, we're definitely mad! We're so mad that there is a chance I'll get one too!" Violet said. Notice the bitchness. 

 

Sky was happy for her bestfriend. They looked at each other and hugged. It's a good thing Blair has her letter. "Let's just wait for us then." 

 

They made a celebration. Sky cooked lunch, this is worth celebrating. Hopefully, before September 1. All of them will receive a letter. Though, Sky remembered something. "Blair? Come here." 

 

Blair soon followed the voice. "Yeah?" 

 

"What did your mom say? Is she willing to let you go?" It might be a sensitive topic but what if she wouldn't let Blair go? 

 

Blair must've sensed Sky's concern and smiled, "Don't worry, Sky. I can handle it, I haven't told her but soon. I promise I won't leave you, guys." 

 

Sky smiled back, "Just make sure. We support you, okay?" 

 

"Thanks, Sky." She said. 

 

They all went around the dining table and started eating lunch. There was a lot more suprises waiting for them. 

 

\----------

 

_August 23_

 

The excitement of this three young girls was seen on their faces. However, things got a little bit tense when someone made an appearance. 

 

They were doing some Science project when Violet was internally screaming. Astrid looked at her and somehow sensed it. "Mate, what's up with you? Your face is all scrunched up. You might need to go to the loo or something." 

 

Blair looked at her and started deducting. She looked down and her hands were closed together. "You got news, don't you now?" She said.

 

Sky continued what she's doing. "Spill the beans." 

 

"Guess what!" She started shaking Astrid's arm in which was responded by a shriek. 

 

"What?" Sky asked. 

 

She was giggling, "Look at this! I got it! I got it!" 

 

They all looked at what she was holding. It was a piece of parchment. "Is that a letter?" 

 

She unleashed the other paper and now it was two. "Two letters?" Astrid said. 

 

"Yes! Blimey! I got a Hogwarts letter!" She squealed.

 

The three girls exchanged glances and looked at her. "What?" 

 

"Congratulations!" They all cheered. 

 

"Oh wait, there's more! I got a letter from Draco Malfoy!" She wiggled the paper. "It says, _I'm waiting for your arrival. Hope to hang-out with you my fellow, Slytherin. P.S. I have something to show you."_

 

"Who is Draco Malfoy again?" Astrid said. 

 

"You'll see." She winked. 

 

They continued doing their project. As for Skyrose, she was thinking a lot of possibilities inside her head. There were so many what-if's going on. She was starting to doubt everything. 

 

The project they were doing was a group project. It's for their subject in Arts. They were supposed to build a structure, a dream house perhaps. Obviously, it was the structure of Hogwarts. It was a good thing that Blair have a good memory as well as drawing skills and she was able to sketch the structure out of scratch. Which was indeed fascinating. 

 

They carved cardboards and styrofoams. As well as cereal boxes. Somehow, they managed to build it up the way it is drawn. They started painting it and they've cut different shapes for the windows, doors, as well as the roofs. They've used clay for the persons.

 

After several hours. They finally finished it. They stood back and admired their work. It was an achievement. After all, they had a lot of tries and mistakes before they got it to be perfect. 

 

\-------

 

Time passed by and it was 10pm. They're school time was in the afternoon and they still have time to talk to each other. For a minute there, Astrid and Skyrose had a bit of a time for themselves. As usual, Blair and Violet were talking about their letters. On how they were able to get them. Fortunately, they've talked to their parents and _finally_ they got their permission. 

 

As for the rest of the two. They were happy for Blair and Violet however, things were a bit different now. The joy of talking about Hogwarts was definitely awkward and weird. It was because the times wherein they were so desperate not until what happened the last time. 

 

Everyday, they would look behind the door and even behind the windows. Waiting for some miracle that maybe just maybe...

 

**_They'll have a letter too._ **


	6. Unexpected

_August 26_

They were all busy for the finals. No words were spoken. Only the steady breathing, pages turning, highlighter scratching through the pages and a little bit of humming. They were so focused that they didn't even know what's happening ahead of them.

Violet and Blair had their letters. It was almost September 1 and no one had discussed about it. Unfortunately, Astrid and Skyrose won't be coming with them. That thought crushed their hearts. For so many years, they've dreamed to study there, _together._

 

 

 

To learn to use magic, _together._

 

 

 

 

To drink butterbeer, _together._

 

 

 

 

To graduate Hogwarts, _together._

 

 

 

 

 

But not all dreams come true. Which made Sky and Astrid be very gutted. However, they should stay strong for Violet and Blair. They shouldn't hold grudges against them since they've sacrificed so much and somehow they deserved to study there. After all, they're both pure-bloods.

Still, they can't help but feel jealous or perhaps think that maybe there really isn't a hundred percent chance that they'll have one. Especially, for Astrid.

Every night when the two pure-bloods are asleep. Astrid and Skyrose will sneak out and talk about things. On how they'll have their own Hogwarts letter. They sometimes fool around, making something like an altar. Wherein they'll put the logo of Hogwarts or maybe even the names of professors. However, no matter how many altars they made. They'll never have a Hogwarts Letter.

And that made the two girls a bit distant. Everytime they see Blair and Violet, they always look at each other as if why aren't they lucky enough because at some point, they might never see their bestfriends ever again. Which made them sadder.

They just got home from school. As usual, they all have their own conversations. They didn't even know what was ahead of them. Especially, for Skyrose. She was having trouble focusing because every time she look at the smile of her bestfriend, Blair. She can't help but feel lost. Nevertheless, she was happy for her. Since Blair was 11, she was already receiving those letters and now she was 14 and she achieved it.

While they were opening their door. They were shocked on what's ahead of them.

The room was full of floating letters. However, some part of the room there were owls. Different kinds of owls. The girls' mouths were open wide. The four girls looked at each other and suddenly stared at Skyrose. She was a half-blood. It might be for her.

There was a noise heard and their attention was looking where it came from.

It was Sky's dad. He was shooing the owls but it was shocking because how the hell did he get inside. Sky was trembling in fear and excitement. She doesn't know what to do. Until, there was a cold hand placed on her shoulder. It was her mom.

The three young girls guarded Skyrose. Anything might happen when a bastard dad is trying to ruin your life. The group stood up straight and went inside. Skyrose was the first one who entered and it looks like the letters noticed her. They all went to her and was circling all over her. Giving her the chills and it looked like a massive turnado. Everyone looked at what was happening. Skyrose laughed and the other girls did too. She jumped and jumped, trying to get a letter.

She grabbed one and all the letters calmed down. They all lay on the wooden floor. Her dad was furious, but he stayed silent. Skyrose felt as if she was on cloud nine. She caressed the letter on her hands. Feeling the ink on paper, the words that spelled her name. "To: Skyrose Blue Calvert. From: Hogwarts." She whispered.

Her friends hugged her altogether. Finally, she had her letter. However, the party is not yet over. Her dad pushed away her friends and tried ripping all of the letters and made Sky's heart sank. "You will NEVER go to Hogwarts." He yanked Sky's arm. "YOU'RE GOING HOME."

Sky tried to fight. Fortunately, her friends willingly stood up to her. "No! She is staying with us. She'll go to Hogwarts whether you like it or not." Violet said and yanked Sky towards her.

"Leave her alone, Mr. Calvert!" Blair defended.

"Dad! Let go of me!" She was hurt, his fingernails were digging into her skin and it became red.

Then all of a sudden, he stopped. He took a step back. He felt something under his chin. "Don't let me do this." It was her mother. She held out her wand.

The four young girls were panting. They were so afraid and frightened. They just watched and was looking forward on what's about to happen. "Are you gonna leave or not?" Her mother said straight in his eyes. 

Vlad looked back sternly. He wasn't gonna give up. He was so furious he tightened his grip on Sky. He slightly looked at her daughter and you can see the anger in him. "You're going—"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" ** _Obliviate_**."  
  
  
  
  
  


Then all of a sudden. He was weirded out. "Where am I? Who are you girls?" He was confused. He looked around and his face were scrunched up. "Honey, why are we here?" 

Skyrose was whimpering but she was focusing on what is happening ahead of her. Her dad looked at her as if she was never born but in a way that she was a stranger to him. How come he remembers mom but not her? 

"It's the spell. She obliviated him." Blair stated and must have sensed Sky's questioning mind.  
  


"What?" Astrid asked. 

"It removes memories about someone. She removed you from his mind." Blair said to Sky. 

"So, he doesn't know me anymore?" Sky said. She felt the weight of fear escape her body.

"No, he won't. He might feel there's a connection between yout two but he won't remember anything." Her mother answered. 

"You look like someone I know. Do you know her, Dear?" Her dad asked her mom. 

Her mom just shooked her head. Then, she looked at Sky.

"Why'd you do that?" Sky asked and took a step towards her. 

"I have to. I can't help but feel so sorry for you, sweetie. I'm so sorry," She looked down and cupped Sky's face. "I didn't protect you enough from him. I didn't know what to do but today was enough. I need to protect you, I wouldn't forgive myself if he did much worse to you." She wiped the tear on her eyes.

Sky just smiled and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom. I'm sorry too and I forgive you." 

"Does that mean you're letting her study at Hogwarts?" Violet politely asked.

She nodded and picked up a new letter. "Here. I'm letting you go." She looked at her friends. "Take good care of my daughter." and with that she turned around ready to leave.

"Mom wait!" Sky hold her hand, "Where are you going? Will I see you at Hogwarts? Since you've used your wand and all..."

"I'm taking your dad to go see his relatives and perhaps I might visit you too." her mom said.

"But why'd you use obliviate on him?" 

"I don't know any other spell that can prevent him. I can't use a killing spell, a poison, or whatever. It's best for him to forget you until he's changed. Don't worry about me." 

"Okay, I trust you, Mom." She hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you."  
  


"Thanks, Mrs. Calvert." Blair said. 

"Don't call me Mrs. Calvert. Just call me Bella and you might hear me when you got to Hogwarts." and with that she disappeared.  
  


The whole room was a mess. Yet, they all screamed of enjoyment. They jumped around and hugged each other. Skyrose had her letter and everything went fine.

"I can't believe it!" Sky exclaimed. 

"Thank God you're okay." Violet said.  
  


"Read it for us." Astrid said. "C'mon now."  
  


"It's just the same thing with ours." Violet said. 

"Do it please." Astrid said

Sky nodded,

**Dear Ms. Calvert,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books** **and** **equipment. Term begins on September 1.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

 

 

 

"Oh my god. Is this real?" Sky said.  
  


They all screamed again. They were happy, except. There was only one left.  
  


_Astrid_.  
  


Blair, Skyrose, and Violet looked at her. She was the only one left without a letter. However, Astrid just sadly smiled. She already knew. She's a muggle-born. It's impossible.

"You'll get yours, Astrid. I promise you." Sky hugged her. Tears started to spill down on her face. "I promise, you'll have one."

"I hope so." Astrid replied.

Violet hugged her and also told her sweet things. "I'll try to contact my dad. I think he might let you have one. Unfortunately, it's a lot of process."

"You don't need to that, Vi." Astrid said.

"If you say so but I'll try, okay? Don't cry." She replied.

Blair pats Astrid's head. "I'm gonna say this again, Hermione was a muggle-born. Yet, she had a letter too. It isn't impossible you'll have one too." 

Astrid nodded, "Alright. As of now, let's order pizza and fries. Might as well some ice cream."  
  


"That's the spirit!" Sky said.  
  


Everyone was now happy. They all can't wait for Astrid's letter. They say that when you believe, you can achieve. 

And so, the four young girls didn't do their homework. Instead they just talked about what they're going to do when they go to Hogwarts.


	7. No Way

_August 29_

 

 

Days have passed and the three girls were worried. Astrid doesn't have her letter yet and they somehow felt guilty. As much as they don't want to leave Astrid behind, they have to. It's almost September 1 and they must buy all the things they need. However, they don't know where and when. It was Friday morning and they don't have classes for that day. They just scrolled through their social media accounts. Until, they heard a sob.

Sky looked around and it's only Blair and Violet. Her instincts decided that it must've been Astrid. She followed the noise and there she was. Eating ice cream in the kitchen. "Hey..."

Astrid stopped mid-way to her mouth when she heard Sky. She looked at her and Sky made eye contact. Her eyes were puffy and red. She really is crying. "I know you're not okay. Dare to tell me what's wrong?"

Astrid ate the ice cream on her spoon then she ushered Sky to seat beside her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't act like this. I should be supportive of you guys." She said.

Sky moved her hands up and down Astrid's hair. "What's wrong? Is this about the letter?"

Astrid nodded, "I'm jealous, okay? I'm also scared and I'm happy at the same time. I know it's your dream however, I feel bad for feeling empty and jealous. I always dreamed for the four of us to go there but I guess it's only for you three."

Sky just listened and continued comforting Astrid. She doesn't know what to say. As of the moment, she's also starting to believe that Astrid won't go to Hogwarts. Yet, that wasn't she said. "You still have more days left. You'll have one."

She said and side-hugged Astrid. The two pure-bloods came too and saw them. "Why are you crying?" Violet asked.

"It's quite obvious." Blair answered her.

Violet thought for a minute and her mouth turned into a huge o. "Oh."

Astrid breathes heavily, "It's okay. I understand. Thank you, guys."

"For what?" Blair asked.

"For letting me feel what magic is like." She smiled. "I'm supporting you guys. Just bring me that butterbeer, okay?" she continued and stood up.

Astrid was surely happy for her friends. She's willing to give them the freedom that they want. She'll just make sure that she won't forget them and promised to be there with them. As long as they do the same. It might be painful for her but that's life. We cannot achieve and get everything. Fate doesn't always work like that.

But Sky stopped her. "No."

Sky knew what it felt like waiting for something that you'll never have. She doesn't want Astrid to feel that alone. She needs someone to protect her and make her feel loved. Her history isn't what everyone looks forward to in listening. Her past are only shared between them and no one else. If the three of them aren't around, who's gonna help Astrid out? It's quite obvious that the three girls are now part of her life and journey. A letter from Hogwarts can't just take that away.

"What?" Astrid asked. The two pure-bloods looked at her.

"I'm not going without you, Astrid." Sky said. "We dreamt Hogwarts  _together_  and  _we_  are going  _together_. "

It's best to leave the dream rather than leave a friend behind. For three years, they're already friends and Hogwarts is just a place. There's always a next time.

"You can't be serious." Astrid said. "Don't sacrifice your dream just for me."

"It isn't just  _my_  dream. It's  _our_  dream."

"But-"

"I will not go. I won't leave you two behind." Blair counted in. "And Sky's right. It's  _our_  dream.

Violet was still shocked. "Are you guys serious? This is our chance!"

Violet was a bit confused. She's been willing to do anything for her to go to Hogwarts.

"You can go but I'm staying." Sky said and draped an arm around Astrid.

They all stared at Violet. Waiting for her answer. "No."

Violet thought for a moment.  _Is this what friends are supposed to do? Hogwarts is waiting for me. Should I leave them behind?_

_I cannot do that. Astrid's my bestfriend. She's been there when I need someone to talk about my problems and she's there whether I need her or not. My guilt will rise up and I will never be happy without them._

The smiled faded and they understood. "No, I'm not going without you, Astrid. You're my bestfriend and I need you." She continued.

Their faces lit up. Especially, Astrid. She hugged Violet real tight. "Thank you, Vi."

Violet smiled. So this was what it's like to have friends. Real ones. She never sacrificed anything but she felt that something good is gonna happen. Also for the fact that she didn't feel guilty. Which made her heart shout out joy.

They were quiet but they heard huge footsteps coming in their way. It was a good thing they were in the kitchen. They can easily grab knives. Blair ushered to be quiet and slowly they peeked through the hallway. They looked down and saw two gigantic foot. Slowly they lifted their heads to see who's in front of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why yer screamin' I ain't gunna kell ye." He spoked.

They stopped screaming and their mouths are only opened wide. "Ye gunna have flies runnin' in yer mouths." He said.

Violet gulped and squinted her eyes. "Blimey! Hagrid is that you?"

The three remaining girls just looked at her like she was crazy. "Ye, it's me Hagrid. S'nice to meet ye."

"Hagrid, like the one who has every key? Like the one who takes care of creatures?" Blair said then after a few seconds. "It is you!"

"How..." Sky whispered. "What?"

Hagrid was just standing there until he remembered something. He looked at the four young girls. "Blair James, smart kid eh? McAdams, one of the Malfoy's friends. Skyrose Calvert, yer dad ain't in Azkaban?"

 _Azkaban? "_ What? Azkaban like-"

"Prisoners." Blair answered her.

"What did my dad do?" Sky asked.

"O sweet pumpkin' I should've shut m'mouth eh. Anyway-" He stopped and looked at Astrid. "Oh! It's ye, Astrid Gray. I've been lookin' for ye for decades. Here ye go." He picked up something from one of his pockets and the thing was revealed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**It was a Hogwarts letter.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hagrid waved the letter in front of Astrid. "It's for ye."

Sky, Blair, and Violet pushed Astrid. Still afraid, she took the letter. She went back from where she was and slowly caressed the letter. "It's for me?"

Hagrid nodded, "Why 've been searchin' for ye. You see, ye a witch, yer grandma s'witch."

Astrid stared longingly at her letter. She can't believe it. "So, it means..."

She looked at her friends. "We're all going to Hogwarts!" They chorused.

They jumped up and down and screamed at the top of their lungs. Forgetting what they just did a while ago. "No waaayyy! I... Oh my! Blimey! Sweet sugar pops!"

They all hugged each other. Astrid took a little step towards Hagrid. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome, kid."

They stood in silence. All were incredibly happy and they cannot believe what just happened. After some time, Hagrid once again remembered something. "M'sorry I broke yer door. Oh yes yes, we're going to the Diagon Alley! Do ye have some floo powder?"

The four young girls scrunched up. Hagrid broke their door. "You broke our door?" Blair asked.

"Diagon Alley?" Astrid asked too.

"Uh..." Hagrid lifted his index finger and went to the main entrance. The girls followed suit.

He lifted the door up and placed it back. In which it actually looks quite the same. Except there's a teeny tiny bit of scraped wood. "There ye go. Now, floo powder and Diagon Alley!" He said and went to find the chimney.

"We have no chimney or floo powder, Hagrid." Violet said.

"why didn't ye say so?" Hagrid said, "Pack al'ye stuff. We're gunna g'out."

"What?" Astrid asked and stared at her two pure-blood friends, "When and where?"

"No more qus'tions, C'mon!" He said and went straight away towards the door. He broke it again. "Me buy ye a new one."

The four young girls rushed in packing their bags and list. They're up for an adventure.

\---------

"Oh my goodness." Sky was shook.

"Are-are we...we gonna ride that?" Astrid gulped.

"Uh huh." Blair answered.

"What r'ye standin'? All aboard." Hagrid waved.

Violet rushed towards and hopped in. "C'mon!"

The three girls followed suit. The two were clutching on each others arms while the other two are enjoying it. "Ye ready?" and with that Hagrid drove with full speed and they were going up beneath the clouds.

Sky fluttered her eyes open, "Bollocks."

Blair came next. "Sweet pumpkins." She looked down and admired the view. "This is awesome. Totally gobsmacked."

"Open your eyes, Fellas." Sky poked to Violet and Astrid.

"Nope!" They both said.

Sky rolled her eyes and just admired the view. "Wow."

As Sky looked down, she saw the view of London. The buildings that are taller than the other ones. You can even see the rivers and the seas. She also can't believe she's going to the Diagon Alley. A place where students at Hogwarts buys their stuffs.

"Open your eyes, mate. It's good." Sky said.

"Alright, but hold me." Violet slowly opened her eyes and suddenly looked down. Her grip tightened around Blair. "Goodness."

"Do you have fear of heights?" Blair asked.

"No, I feel like I'm gonna fall." The car swerved a bit. "Sugar pops!"

"Hold on tight, ladies. Y'all gonna s'perience some gravity." Hagrid said.

"Oh no, I think I'm gonna be sick— AAHHH!" Astrid opened her eyes but she closed them again.

"Don't yell! Jesus, you're scaring the shit out of me." Sky said.

"I'm sorry, don't let go, Sky." Astrid opened her eyes again. When she felt the beauty of the sky. Her grip loosened a bit. "Wow."

"It's nice huh— woah!" The car swerved again. "We're going down." Sky announced.

"Hold on tight, ladies!" Blair said.

Together they gripped on each other. Hagrid was swerving the car and slowly went down, down, down. The car stopped for a bit, then, it landed harshly.

"Ow!"

"AH!"

"Oh my!"

"Whoa!"

"Er we r. Let's go. C'mon." Hagrid said and hopped off the car. He walked ahead of the girls.

"That was awesome." Sky said.

"That was horrible—" Violet said and almost vomitted.

"Let's just go." Astrid said and slowly getting herself up.

"We're gonna lose Hagrid, gals." Blair said and followed up. The other three followed suit.

\--------

"Is this real." Astrid said. The jetlag was longer gone.

"Now, go grub yer things, 'n gunna go somewhere." Hagrid said and gave the girls a bag of money. "Here's some of yer coins and golds, use it wisely." 

"So, let's see the enclosed list." Blair said and looked at the second page of her letter.

He left and the four girls were full of excitement. They silently squealed then , headed for their wands.   
  


"C'mon." Sky said.  
  


They decided to buy the easiest thing to bring. Which is the wand. Also, they were near the Ollivander and so, they went in.

"It says that the Wand will choose you." Blair said. 

They entered the Ollivander and they looked around. Old wooden floor, ceiling, table and even the shelves. It was as if it was abandoned. However, there was a man with white hair and glasses came out of the front side of the store. He was holding boxes of wands. 

"May I help you? Looking for wands?" He said. 

"Uh, yes, Sir." Blair answered.

"Ah, Blair James. It's good to see you here. I wondered what happened to your wand?" He asked. 

"It got broken, Sir. Someone broke it. " Blair said. 

The three girls were confused. So, maybe that's why she knew the place. As well as Violet. They might've been in Diagon Alley before. 

"Ah, that's a bummer. So, who are this girls?" He asked while searching for wands.

"This is, Violet—" He cuts Blair off.

"Ah, one of the powerful heirs. Violet McAdams. Good to see you again. Haven't got your wand?" He asked.

"Obviously not." Violet said. Astrid nudged her by the elbow. "Ow!" 

"You're being sarcastic again." Astrid said. 

Violet just rolled her eyes. "Who are the other two?" He asked.

"Uh, Astrid Gray and Sky Calvert." Blair introduced.

"Okay, let's see. How about this one?" He layed a wand. "12 1/2 length, ,,,,,,,,"

Blair lifted the one and admired it. She immediately flicked it at her side and there was a whoosh of papers but it suddenly fixed it self to its proper places. "I think this is the one for me, Sir."

He smiled and hovered over to the next set of wands. He climbed and he reached out on one of his higher shelves. He grabbed a wand and placed it on the table. "Try it, McAdams."

Violet stepped forward and looked at her wand. " Larched wood, Unicorn hair core, 13 3/4" length and has a rigid flexibility." He said

She picked it up and caressed it's structure. She flicked it and the one of the papers flew out and burned. "Wow." She said and stepped backward.

He smiled again and looked at Astrid. "Muggle-born?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Let's see..." He trailed off and he went to the back of his store and opened a mouthful of shelves. When he came back, he had 3 wands. "Pick one and test it." 

Astrid picked one, "Ah also Unicorn Hair Core,  Wood, 12 1/2" length."

"How do you—?" She asked and tried flicking her wand.

Unfortunately, all of the papers flew out and there was a piece of furniture that burned. "Oops." She placed the wand down.

"Pick another one." He said.

Astrid picked another one. "Ah, Unicorn hair core, oak wood—"

She flicked it again but this time there was no disaster. "That settles it."

"Blimey, this is so cool. I have a wand! Oh my, I really have a wand." She giggled. The three girls laughed at her.

"Hmm, Calvert. Let me— Ah ha! This must be the one for you." He said and placed it on the table. 

Skyrose nervously picked up the wand. She was hoping nothing burns or something. She flicked it and there was a spark and smoke that smells like strawberries. "Does this mean—?"

"I knew it. That's your wand." He said.

Sky admired the wand she's holding. She as well can't believe she'll be able to hold a wand.

"Let's go. We still have a lot of things to do." Violet said and rushed towards the door.

\---------

The journey went on. They brought their own uniforms, shoes, ink pens, as well as their own pets. Skyrose bought a white owl, Astrid bought a black owl, Blair bought an owl as well, Violet bought a cat. The last thing they were going to buy was their books.

Along the way some were looking at them and some were greeting the two pure-bloods. They must've known they were coming or perhaps they just knew them from a picture. When they went to buy their books. A friend of Violet was there.

"Violet McAdams, is that really you?" He called out.

Violet turned around as well as her friends and found where the voice was coming from. "Bollocks." She whispered, "Draco Malfoy is that you?" She walked towards him.

"Can't believe you are finally here. Did you receive my letter?" He asked.

"I sure did. It's so nice to see you again." Violet said. Draco gave her a hug.

"You too, Vi." They both let go. "Who are they?" 

"Oh they are my friends. This is Blair, you might know her. This is Skyrose, and this is my bestfriend, Astrid." She said. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy." He shook the three girls hands but his face scrunched up at Astrid. "Are you a mud-blood?" He asked.

"Uh..." Astrid hesitated if she would answer. She knew that Draco hates muggle-borns.

"Yes she is. Don't you dare call her a mud-blood." Violet warned him.

He suddenly let go of their hands. He wiped it on his clothes. "Disgusting, you're a mud-blood. You don't belong here in this Wizard world." He said, "How come you've become friends?"

Violet slapped him. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. What's wrong with her being a muggle-born? You have no respect, Draco. I thought you changed. You're still the same bastard I know. Oh, and by the way. Don't talk to me again."

She flipped her hair and dragged the shocked Astrid. "Let's go."

The two girls followed and they continued looking for the books they need. "Bollocks. He's a jerk. Ugh! I'm sorry, Astrid." She apologized.

"It's okay. I get it. Thank you anyway." She smiled.

They didn't bring up the topic and they paid for their books. It was almost 5:30 and finally they're done. When they headed out, Draco stopped them.

"Violet, speak to me." He said.

"You do know she won't talk you." Sky said.

Draco just looked at Sky then, back at Violet. "Talk to me."

"She's right, Go away, Malfoy." Violet said. They continued walking but Draco won't prevail.

She held Astrid's hands. He looked at her eyes, apologetic ones, "I'm sorry I called you a mud-blood. My father doesn't want me to be close to them. In order for Violet to notice me, I guess I must say sorry. This is not against my will but Violet is right, " He said and looked at Violet. "I must change. Sorry, Astrid. Can we be friends?"

Astrid looked at her friends. This was unbelievable. The Draco Malfoy is apologizing. It just takes Violet to be mad then?

"Okay fine but, Promise me you won't hate muggle-borns?" Astrid said.

"Yes, I promise. I'm sorry." Draco smiled and let go. He faced Violet. "McAdams, your bestfriend forgave me, will you forgive me too?" He said with another cocky smirk.

Violet looked at him and wiped his face. "Fine, you do know I can't be mad at you?" She chuckled.

"Thank you. Anyway, where are you gals going?"

"Home." Blair said.

"Ah, sorry to disturb. See you at Hogwarts!" He said and went to God knows what.

"That's so weird. " Sky stated.

"I know right." Astrid shrugged.

"That's the boy that I know." Violet chuckled.

"Or maybe that's the boy you like, eh?" Sky teased.

"Or maybe Draco likes you." Blair chuckled.

"Eh eh eeehhhh?" Astrid nudged Violet.

"He won't like me, my fellow gals. You do know, I'm—"

"Yeah yeah, As if we will believe you." Blair said.

"Oh you will. Just wait and see." Violet said and winked.

The three girls just rolled their eyes. After a few seconds they just burst out laughing. And with that, they went to find Hagrid.

\----------

They got home and they lay on the sofa. "I'm so tired." Astrid said.

"But that was so awesome! I still can't believe we all got accepted at Hogwarts." Sky said.

"Yeah, we should be damn grateful." Blair said.

They stood up and fixed their things on their respective rooms. Yet, there was another problem ahead of them.

\--------------------

 _August_   _30_

_"You won't go to Hogwarts. Whether you like it or not."_

_She placed her inside a room. With only a few space. She throwed her things and pushed her away. She locked the windows. "You won't get out of here! "_

_And with that she was gone._   
  


_She cried and cried. This was not she was expecting to happen._   
  


_What will she gonna do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey ey eeeyyyyyyyyy did you like it? Draco is now introduced as well as Hagrid. Soooo, who do you think is the girl who got locked up¿??¿ 
> 
> I guess,,,, history repeats itself aye? 
> 
>  
> 
> Muwahahahahahahahahaha 


	8. Goodbye

_August 30_

 

 

 

Class ended and the girls didn't care anymore. They were all thinking about their trip. It's gonna be a good day ahead of them. 

Or that was just a thought...

When they got home from school. They were indeed happy for the events that happened in their lives. Unfortunately, they weren't expecting this one to arrive, "Blimey. Move back! Move back!" She said. 

"What? What's happening?" Violet asked her.   
  


"Let's leave, now. Let's change our route." She said.   
  


"What's going on? Is there-oh my." Sky didn't expect what was happening.   
  


"Pumpkins. Who-?" Blair just looked at her.   
  


"Trust me, WE. HAVE. TO. GO. NOW." Astrid half screamed and half-whispered. She dragged Violet but she won't prevail.   
  


"No one dares to sneak in our house like that. Who is she, Astrid?" Violet asked.   
  
  


"Please, listen to me. We gotta go. Leave her, we gonna get fucked up!" Astrid finally said.  
  


"Let's go, Gals. She is not the person I think we should mess with." Blair said.   
  


"But she's messing with our house! C'mon, Vi." Sky said ans dragged her, "And you stay-" She was cut off.   
  


"ASTRID ATHENA GRAY. WHY, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU'RE JUST LIVING IN WITH YOUR FRIENDS. HOW WONDERFUL..." She laughed like an evil.   
  


"Hey! Get out of our house! Our parents paid for that. Mostly, mine but what are you doing here??" Violet said.   
  


She slapped her, "AM I TALKING TO YOU? I'M VERY SURE I WASN'T."   
  


Violet touched her cheek. It became red and sore. Sky doesn't understand what's happening but she guarded Astrid. "If you're here because you're taking away Astrid from us. Well, I won't fucking let you." She said sternly.  
  


Astrid's grandma just lifted her left eyebrow. Then, all of a sudden. She scraped the arm of Skyrose and it dig into her skin. "Aaaahhhh!" Her arms drop.  
  


The blood was flowing down her arm. Blair immediately brought out a handkerchief and rolled it around Sky's wound. "What are you doing here?" Blair bravely asked.   
  


She lifted her hand. Blair was ready to get hit. Not until, Astrid slapped her hand away. "That's enough, Grandma! I won't let you hurt my friends again!" Astrid shouted, "What are you doing here!"   
  


Her grandma laughed again, "Why I've come to fetch you, my darling. You won't go to Hogwarts," She said and tightened her grip on Astrid. "Whether you like it or not!" She looked at her with piercing eyes.   
  


"No! Don't take her away from us!" Violet screamed but it was too late.  
  


Astrid was dragged by her grandmother towards their home. She was whimpering in pain. If it weren't her wrist, it was her hair being pulled. The three girls didn't know what to do. After Skyrose's wound was fixed. They immediately followed them. "C'mon, gals. We can't let her take Astrid away!" Blair said and ran.   
  


\-----------  
  


"Grandma, please. Stop!" Astrid whimpered, "You're hurting me." She said.   
  


They were almost at their house. Through the window, Astrid's mom took a peek and saw them. She saw her babygirl being dragged harshly by her own mother. She immediately rushed out of their house and came to get Astrid. "Mother! What are you doing?" She said.   
  


"Atlanta, don't come near us. You'll regret it, Dear." Her grandma told her.   
  


"Mom, help me..." Astrid looked at her mother and there was tears flowing down her cheeks.   
  


"Why did you get her? What's wrong with you?" Atlanta said and tried pulling Astrid to her.   
  


"Shut up and leave us alone. I will teach this kid a lesson." She chuckled, "And that is to never escape from me." She pushed Atlanta away and continued to drag Astrid inside.   
  


Atlanta was getting furious. She promised Astrid to let her go as long as she is happy and her mother won't let her stop Astrid. She closed her fist, she barged in and followed her mother.   
  


Along the fence, the three girls caught up on them. They saw what was happening. They decided to stay infront the house and peek through the window on what's going to happen. After that, they'll sneak inside and save Astrid.   
  


Inside the house it was very clean and neat. However, the screams of the ladies were very threatening and might destroy the windows. "Grandma, Let me go! Please!" Astrid begged and begged.   
  


"No!" She dragged her towards a dark bedroom. She opened it, "You're gonna stay there for ever and-" She was cut off when Atlanta knocked her out.   
  


Astrid was panting, her wrist are red, her hair is sore. However, the sight she was seeing was unbelievable.   
  


Her mother stood on her hands and feet. Her fingers are turning white, her fingernails turned into claws. Her legs became paws as well, and her whole body turned into a white piece of fur. Her nose was so pointy and her ears turned into pointy ones. Lastly, her eyes were piercing yellow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**She became a werewolf.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Astrid placed her hand over her mouth. Her mother was a werewolf and she doesn't even know it not until today. She was undeniably amazed and frightened.   
  


When her grandma saw what happened to her daughter. She as well turned into a werewolf. However, her fur was color brown with piercing red eyes.   
  


They both tackled each other to the ground. Kicking, biting, pushing one to the wall or at the ground. Fighting for dominance. Atlanta clawed her mother at its side and for a second. Her mother turned back into human. "You won't get away with this." and then, she was back to tackling Atlanta down. 

Astrid just sat there, watching. She cannot do something. Plus, she was really caught off guard. She was panting and prayed to the heavens. To let her mom win.   
  


The wolves got a lot of scratches on their faces, their limbs, their sides. They won't stop. Until, Atlanta gave her mother the worst pain she could get.   
  


Since, her mother was old enough. Her mother became weak. It slowed down and was now lying cold on the ground. Atlanta turned into a human again. Her whole body was a mess, her clothes were scratched and torned apart. Her face was covered with blood. She suddenly felt guilty but when she looked at her daughter. She smiled.   
  


While she was heading towards her daughter. Her mother stood up and got ready to tear her apart, "MOM! LOOK BACK!" Astrid screamed.   
  
  


But it was too late.   
  
  
  


Her mother digged in her claws at Atlanta when she turned around. It striked her breasts. Slowly, the voice of Astrid was getting out of reach, Atlanta's ears were ringing. Her eyesight became blurry. She fell down. Astrid kept crying and crying. Shouting out for mother to wake up.   
  


Then, suddenly. Her grandmother lifted Atlanta up and placed her on the dark bedroom. Astrid followed her and kneeled down. "Wake up! Mom! Don't leave me!"   
  


"Now, you see, Darling. Do not fight against me. Ever. Again." She said and closed the door. 

Astrid stood up and tried opening it but it was locked at the outside. She's stuck, her mother is dying, her friends are nowhere to be found.   
  
  


She's a all alone.   
  
  
  


"Astrid..." Atlanta called out to her.   
  
  


She kneeled and pulled her mother's head towards her lap. "Mom, don't leave me."   
  


"It's gonna be okay... Go, find your friends. Stick together. They-" She coughed blood, "They will be your family." 

"Mom! Please! Save yourself. Lick your blood or something! Mom!" She rocked her mother.   
  


Atlanta reached out her hand and caressed her daughters cheek. "I can heal myself, but it's gonna be a long time..." She said and smiled, "I may not... Survive since I was... Clawed at my... Breast."   
  


"Just do it, Mom! I cannot afford to lose you." Astrid wiped her cheeks.   
  


"You're not. I- I'll be... There. With you." she said and slowly, she closed her eyes. "Place me... In the woods. I-I might heal. "   
  
  


She was no longer moving. Her heart isn't beating but Astrid knows there's still a chance for her to heal. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what to do. Everything was out of reach. All her things might be in the bedroom but none of them was useful enough to get help.   
  


She cried and cried.  _Why does it have to end like this?_  
  


Until...  
  
  


**_*boogsh*_ **   
  
  


Astrid wiped her tears away and she heard something.   
  
  


_***boogsh*** _   
  
  


She looked around, finding where the noise is coming from.  
  
  


_***boogsh*** _   
  
  


She turned around and it was at the window.  _Who could it be?_  
  
  


It was a repeatitive sound. Astrid went towards it and looked at the window. She suddenly smiled at the sight.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**It was her friends.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


She was so happy. She still had hope to save her mother and go to Hogwarts.   
  


Her friends ushered her to sneak out. She tried opening the window but it won't budge. She shrugged in front of her friends.  
  


She turned around and thought of something that might help them escape. She looked around and she saw a key. She looked at the window and there was the lock.   
  


"Well, Grandma. I thought you were that smart." She chuckled.   
  


She placed the key on the lock and twisted it. It opened and she opened the window. "Guys!"   
  


"Damn, I thought you weren't gonna come down. We were actually planning on cutting a log and throw it at your window." Violet said.   
  


"Come on down. We actually have someone." Sky said.   
  
  


Astrid pushed her head out of the window and looked down. "Hagrid!"   
  


"I knew derz somethin' wrong." Hagrid winked.   
  


The three girls hopped on the flying car and they stopped at the window. "Let's go, Astrid! Before your grandmother sees you." Blair said.  
  


Astrid nodded and grabbed all her things. She gave it to her friends. "Blair, help me. There's someone we should help."   
  


Blair got out of the car and went inside. "Oh my..."   
  


"She needs to go to the woods. She must be healed, Blair. I need her." Astrid said and hugged Blair. Tears were starting to flow again.   
  


Blair rubbed her back, "Alright. We better be careful and quite."   
  


They both carried Atlanta and made sure to not hit anything. When they were close to the window, the two girls, helped them to carry her all the way to the car. "Slowly!"   
  


When they finally placed her, beside Hagrid. Blair followed. When it was Astrid's turn. The door suddenly bursts open. "ASTRID COME BACK HERE!" 

The three girls shouted to climb in. Astrid widened her eyes and breathed. Her grandmother was getting closer but, Astrid jumped and she landed safely before her grandma can even reach her.  
  


They flew up up and away. The four girls were safe now. They were moving to another place so that Astrid's grandmother won't bug them again. "So, wut we gunna do about yer mother?" Hagrid asked.   
  


"We have to place her deep into the woods. She'll heal there." Astrid said.   
  


"Woods we go!"   
  
  


\----------  
  


After a few minutes. They landed with a huge thug. Hagrid carried Atlanta and placed her deep in the woods.   
  


"She said it might take a while. Do you think we can wait?" Astrid said.  
  


"I'm afraid not."   
  
  


When they started to head back at the car. Atlanta's body suddenly glows. Then, there was a voice.   
  


**Astrid, your mother chose to stay alive by telling you to bring her hear. However, her life must come to an end. Please, say all you want to say before her soul leaves her body.**   
  
  


"What... But." Astrid stuttered, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.   
  


"Astrid... Go on." Sky said.  
  


Astrid walked towards her mother and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry. And, I thank you for everything. For protecting me. I-I know I don't say this much. But... I love you. I love you so much."   
  


She stepped back. The glow faded and the body was gone.  
  


Her friends hugged her tight. Letting her feel that they're there for her no matter what.   
  


~~~~~~~


End file.
